


For the Last Time

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: Castiel, Angel of The Lord. Your boyfriend. You haven't seen him in quite a while, and when you do, he's stressed about how he feels he needs to stop the apocalypse. Again.So you take his mind off it.





	For the Last Time

“Dear Castiel, your girlfriend wants you to-“

“Y/n.” You spin around and throw your arms around the angel. You give him a squeeze, as he wraps his arms around you too. “I missed you Cas.” You nuzzle your face in his neck and he slides his hands down on your waist. “I am in the middle of a war, Y/n.” You let out a sigh and put your hands on his chest, leaning back so you could look up at him. “I know, but it sucks that I can’t see you all the time anymore! How is it going anyways?” He pulls away and sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. You bite your bottom lip. You really like it when he does that.

“Not all that great. We’re losing.” You frown a little and sit down on your motel bed. “That’s not good. You got a plan to try and win?” Cas sighs again and looks down at the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Yes, but it is not a good thing.” You pat on the mattress next to you and he takes the invitation. You grab his hand and start to give him a hand massage. He just watches your fingers work at his hand. “You know, Castiel, you are a good soldier. You know what’s right. But sometimes, you have to do a little bad for the greater good.” Castiel looks up at your eyes before they went back down to your conjoined hands. He grabs your hands with his other hand and rubs the back of your hands with his thumbs. “It is a lot bad, Y/n.” You let out a sigh and pull your hands from his, before pushing him back on the bed to straddle his waist. You cup his cheek with one hand while the other held you up as you bent down to lay your forehead on his.

“My angel, you are good. Even if you have to do bad, even if it’s really bad, to save people, you are still going to be a good man. And I will always be right here. I will never leave you.” Cas closes his eyes for a second before looking up at you with a small smile. “How in the name of my father, did I get so lucky to have you.” you giggle and kiss all over his face, making his smile grow. You plant your lips on his and just let your body melt on his with a sigh. You could physically feel his tension that had been built up over the last few days, just melt away at the kiss. He snakes his hands on your hips and flips you over so he’s hovering over you, never breaking the kiss. He trails his fingers on your arm, giving you goosebumps. He pulls away and cups your chin.

“You know, I really miss you.” Cas groans and gets off you, sliding to the edge of the bed. He puts his head in his hands as you sit up. “Y/n, I’m in the middle of a war.” You reach out to touch him. “I know, but you’re spending less and less time here, and understand and support you, always will, but I also need you Cas.” He pulls away from you and gets up, turning to you, with an aggravating look.

“Do you not understand Y/n, I am losing a war that will result in Lucifer rising again? I don’t have the time.” You cross your legs and stare up at Cas. “I do understand Castiel, but with you coming here less and less, not giving any word as to if you’re okay. I get worried. I just-“ He growled at you before screaming. “I’m working with Crowley, Y/n!!” You stare up at him some more. Did he just say- Cas gripped his hair before coming to sit back on the bed, his body was turned so that half of him was facing you. “We could use the souls in purgatory to win the war. This is the last effort we got. If we can’t win with this I don’t think we ever can. I don’t want to work with the demon, but what choice do I have?” His head fell in his hands, his shoulders slumped. You let a small smile cross your lips as you reached out and grabbed his hands, making his head snap up in surprise. You pull him more onto the bed. When you had him sitting, facing you, you got on your knees and cupped his cheeks. You could see faint tears in his eyes. You smile a little more and kiss him slowly. It was a short kiss, so you pulled back enough for him to study your face. “I don’t really like it, but if it will help you win the war, I am one hundred percent behind you. I love you Castiel, that’s never going to change.” He looked at you in surprise before letting his head fall on your shoulder. You could feel it start to get wet, so you just wrapped your arms around the angel and rub his back, letting him cry.

“Castiel, my angel, everything is going to be alright.” He pulled to the side and wiped his face, as if he didn’t want you to know he was crying. He turned to you, gripped your face and kissed you. He led you down on your back so he could hover over you. He pulled away and kissed your face, making you smile. He started to kiss your neck and you just sigh. “I don’t deserve you. You’re too good for a broken angel like me.” You pull his face back up and poke his nose. “If anyone doesn’t deserve anyone, it’s me. I don’t deserve such a strong, loving, kind angel. Castiel, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t think I would be here, or happy if it weren’t for you.” He leaned down and kissed you quickly before moving to your neck again.

“You are too amazing, Y/n. I love you so much.” You let out a moan when he nips at your collarbone. “I love you too, Castiel.” He lets out a small growl as he pulls your shirt over your head, leaving you in nothing. You hadn’t worn a bra, seeing as you weren’t going anywhere anyway. He looked up at you and kissed down your chest. He sucked and nipped at your flesh, making your back arch off the bed. He sat up and tore both his coats off, tossing them to the floor. You sat up quickly and unbuttoned his belt and pants as he worked on his shirt and tie. When he sat before you in his underwear, he pulled you in for a hard kiss. Your chest pressed against him, making him growl once more. He pulled at your pants, leaving you in nothing but your panties. You pulled back and moved so that you were laying on top him. You trailed kisses along his jaw and down his chest, letting your nails drag along behind you. You kissed the edge of his boxers and you could hear him stop breathing. You smirk and pull them down, snapping your eyes up at him. He was looking down at you with surprise and lust in his eyes. You threw his underwear away and pulled your attention back to him. His penis twitched under your gaze. You gripped it with your hand and leaned down. You wrapped your mouth around the head and sucked while stroking him. You could hear the angel under you groan out ‘holy hell Y/n.’ You had never done this with him before, so this was all new to him. You slip your mouth down on his penis more, letting your tongue twirl around his head as you go. You didn’t go all the way down, knowing your gag reflex wouldn’t let you, so you just stuck to what you were comfortable with, which seemed to be good with Castiel. He had his head back and was breathing heavily. You bobbed your head up and down faster, stroking him with your hand at the same time. Before you knew it, his whole body got tense, and his seed fills your mouth. You swallowed as much as you could before pulling away.

He let out a groan as you crawled up his body, leaving kisses as you go. When you sat on his waist again, you wiped the corner of your mouth while looking down at him. His eyes turn a dark shade of blue at the sight, and before you knew it you were underneath him again. He ripped your panties off and kissed you, not caring that he could taste himself on you. You moan against his mouth when he thumbs your clit, going in circles. You writhe underneath him, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He pulls away and starts kissing the pulse point on your neck. You bite your bottom lip to hold in the gasp. He dipped his hand down more and slowly inserted a finger. You couldn’t hold in the small moan that escaped your lips. He moved in and out of you painfully slow. He used his other hand to massage your breast, while his mouth sucked on your nipple. Your moans got louder, making you cover your mouth. You don’t want Sam or Dean to hear you next door. They would tease you for weeks if they did.

Castiel inserted another finger and moved faster, making you arch your back with another loud moan. You could feel the heat build in the pit of your stomach with every motion. Castiel came back up and silenced your moans with a kiss. He moved his fingers faster, and you gripped the sheets. He moved a few more times, and you moaned, feeling yourself spill on his hands. He moves slower still, helping you ride out your orgasm, before sliding down your body to lick up the mess. You were overly sensitive since you just came and you shuddered under his tongue. He brought himself back up to your face and licked his lips. He leaned down and he was barely touching your lips when he spoke. “You taste so sweet, Y/n.” You could feel your arousal again at the tone of his voice. You pull him into a kiss and he leans his body down on you. He kisses your neck and you grind against him, his cock rubbing against your folds. He moans and pulls back to look at you. You look up and you could see his wings behind him, sprawled out on the ceiling. You smiled and lean up to kiss him. “I love you Castiel.” He pushes his lips harder on yours, leaving his eyes closed, and then pressed his forehead on yours. “I love you too Y/n.” He positioned himself, and slid into you, letting out a groan. You both haven’t had sex in almost a month. He’s been at war most of that time, and when he wasn’t, the Winchesters needed him for something. This is the first alone time you’ve had in a long while.

Castiel moved slowly at first but eventually picked up the pace. You were moaning, grunting, sweating, kissing, biting, and whispering how much you love each other. You could feel your climax coming, and you clutched his back tightly, feeling his own muscles tense. “C-Cas, I’m-“.

“Me too.” He breathed in the crook of your neck. You came, biting his shoulder with a muffled moan, Cas filling you soon after. When you both caught your breath, he rolled off you and laid on his back. You moved and laid your head on his chest, suddenly tired. Castiel played with your hair and closed your eyes, drifting off to sleep.

You awoke to the sound of metal clanking. You open your eyes to see Castiel putting his pants back on. You stayed laying on the bed and just watched him. He pulled his shirt on and tried to adjust his tie. You giggle, and he turned to you. You stand up and walk over to him. You tie his tie for him and when you’re done, you lay your hands on his chest. “Got to go back?” He nods and runs a hand through his hair. “Yes. But I won’t be able to see you for a while. Possibly longer this time.” You pull your hands off his chest and walk over to your clothes on the floor and slip your shirt and panties back on. “Okay. Can you do me one favor, Cas?” You look up at him and he cocks his head to the side in that cute way he always does. You walk over to your bag on the chair in the mini kitchen and pull out a red cellphone, and a charger. You turn to Cas and hand it to him. He looks down at it and back at you, confused. “I already have one of these mobile devices Y/n, and your number.” You sat on the bed and looked down at your hands. “I know, but I want you to have that one. The favor that I want is, I want you to call me once a day to talk on that phone. If you don’t call me, I will give you a grace period of 3 days to call me back. If you don’t, then I will assume that something happened to you and I will come and find you.” You looked up to see Castiel looking down at you. He picks up his coats and shrugs them on before shoving the phone and its charger in his pocket.

“If that is what you wish, I will do so.” He walks over to you and bends down to plant a hard kiss on your lips. “I love you Y/n. Stay safe.” You hold back tears as you nod. “I love you too, Castiel. Come back to me.” Cas just smiled at you before he disappeared. You let the tears fall as you sobbed loudly. This could quite possibly be the last time you see him. Hopefully, you were wrong.


End file.
